


Food Fight

by Phnx



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx/pseuds/Phnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry to the tie-breaker mini Round 5.5 of the 2012 Deathmatch Tournament (team: Kawahagi Middle School; pseudonym: akota; theme: spicy; max word count: 361).</p><p>An Taeseon won't know what hit him.  Well... actually, he will.  And he'll probably already have his counter-offence ready to go.  But the important thing is that he definitely won't win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/gifts), [rex_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rex_sun/gifts).



> I was able to wrestle this down to EXACTLY 361 words (the max allowed for this mini round). The counter on AO3 is a little bit biased by some added formatting.
> 
> =D

\--

Hikaru had almost made it through the doors of the Ki-in cafeteria when he was grabbed by his arm and dragged bodily out of the room again.

"What's he doing? Did you see? He's talking about me, isn't he?"

Hikaru wobbled, trying to regain his balance, and yawned, squinting up at Kurata. "Who'm I supposed to be spying on, again?"

"That smug menace with his stupid haircut and his stupid, perfectly-pressed suit. That--that--!"

"Oh, Touya? He's not in there--he doesn't eat lunch on game days."

"No, not _Touya-_ kun. _An Taeseon_."

"Oh, him." Hikaru sidled down the wall to peer conspicuously around the open door. "Yeah, his haircut is pretty stupid."

"Oh, like you're one to talk, Shindou. _What's he doing?!_ "

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "He's eating lunch."

"What's he eating? Who's he eating with? _Are they talking about me?!_ "

"You do realise that I can't hear what they're saying? But they're all laughing, so maybe."

"I knew it!"

"He's with the other members of the Korean delegation, and it looks like they're eating that bibimbap the cafeteria's been serving since they arrived, along with a few sides that I can't quite make out."

"Aha! Too good for Japanese food, are they?"

"Must be. This place's bibimbap is _terrible_."

"Now what're they doing?"

"...Still the same... Wait, now one of the guys is offering him some wasabi... Uh oh... He's taking the whole lump; this won't end well... Yep, now he's all red and coughing..."

"Ha! Japanese food triumphs!"

"Ah, Kurata- _san!_ Are you waiting for someone?"

"An!"

Hikaru frowned. "Wait, _this_ is An Taeseon- _san?_ Who was I just spying on, then?"

Kurata spluttered; An smirked.

"Perhaps you would like to join me at my table, Kurata- _san_ , Shindou- _kun?_ My companions and I would appreciate some help in deciding what to order. We're not very familiar with the menu here..."

"Of course--we'd be delighted!" said Kurata, guiding An through the doors with one hand and dragging Shindou behind them with the other. He winked at Shindou and gave him the thumbs up, mouthing, 'Mission: success!' He turned back to An, smiling widely. "So, An- _san_... Have you tried the wasabi here?"

 

END


End file.
